Amor tussisque non celantur
by livinglostinwonderland
Summary: "Fate rarely calls us on a moment of our choosing Stiles." Quincy said to Stiles as he was sat down trying to take in all the information that was given to him. His mother was murdered . . .by a Witch, Wizard, Warlock, WHATEVER, and his teacher is telling him that he's also one. . . This sounds like a fucked up Harry Potter, And here Stiles though his life couldn't get any weirder.


A lone women stands on top the cliffs that are around the outskirts of Beacon Hills looking over the town.

An odd sight as to no one from the town come , or more truthfully can not reach here on foot. The cliffs isolated and high off the grounds. The women standing on the cliff had her eyes closed and was looking like she was about to jump. But the truth was she was listening to the sounds around her, a feeling of peace washing over her, but as always it was short-lived.

"I know you're here, you can come out of hiding already." The women said. The air behind her shifting slight and the sound of someone dropping into the space behind her. The women didn't turn around because the new person walked over and stood next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here. Thought you weren't gonna ever come back to this place after she died." The other person said to the women.

The women looked at the new comer –a tall brunette women and spoke like it was obviouse."Ariel you you of all know I can't stay away."

"Well one can dream can't they?" Ariel said not missing a beat. "But the reason that you're here… it can't be a good reason can it?" The women looked sad the second after Ariel said it. "Thought so. What worse is going to happened to this town?"

There was a haunting look in the women's eyes. "Rhonda said the seal is about to break. She can feel it getting weaker and weaker everyday. The power its holding back is getting stronger and stronger, soon it will be only a matter of time until the seal it completely broken."

Ariel looked startled by this news. "What, already?! I thought we had more time."

The women shook her head and begin speaking again. "He can't feel the power of it because he's on medication to try to control it… well what they think it is not what it really is. I can feel it being repressed, that's not a good thing. The moment he forgets to take one or something happens that he looses control even for a second the damage could be catastrophic."

Ariel looked thoughtful for a moment. "So Rhonda sent you here to become his master. Even thought we promised Sophia we would never teach him how to use his powers unless we could help it. . . to keep him out of the world she so hard tried to protect and keep his eyes blind too, and too also keep your promise that should we not be able to protect him from the world that calls you would become his master . . .just as Sophia was to you."

"Yes, I wasn't able to keep her alive. . . but I'll do my best to keep her most important treasure alive even if It kills me."

"You know he's just like her, he's gotten himself in so much trouble it really funny. Every day it's a new 'Let's see what will happen today!' You know he's running with wolves right?" Ariel said a bit of a smirk in her voice.

"Wolves?" The women quirked an eyebrow. " Which ones?"

"The Hale's boy, who else do you think he would be running around with. I mean this is their territory you know… which reminds me does he know you're here in town?"

"No. He doesn't know I'm here or what I am. I'm going to keep it that way for a little while see what goes on and until the moment need be I'll stay in the shadow watching."

"Ok, You know you should probably get some sleep teach. Your going to have a rowdy bunch of teenagers to deal with at your new job." Ariel let a full smirk come out this time. "Later, Teacher!" As said she disappeared.

The women gave out a sigh "Your still annoying as always." But was smiling as she said it.

"There soon will be many changes coming soon, I hope everyone involved will be able to make it out." She turned from the cliff and promptly vanished.

* * *

**So another story up and getting written. Hopefully I'll finish this one. **

**I'm pretty sure you all know who the two lovely ladies are talking about in this. **

**I've just gotten started so please don't judge it yet. **

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR FOR UPDATES AND IF I START SLAKING SOMEONE COME ANNOY ME! THE REASON I SLACK IS BECAUSE GET IT IN MY HEAD NOBODY LIKES WHAT I'M WRITING SO I JUST STOP!**

**TUMBLR: livinglostinwonderland**

**COME SAY HI! I LOVE ALL OF YOU. **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**-HUGS ALL OF YOU- **


End file.
